The Musings of James Potter
by Vandetta
Summary: Traduction de Jo3191. Severus-James. James regarde Severus se réveiller dans ses bras et médite sur l'amour qui les unit. Severus se laisse apprivoiser. Petit slash tendre et émouvant.


**The Musings of James Potter**

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Jo3191  
Titre : The Musings of James Potter  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash mignon et tendre  
Genre : romance  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Jo3191. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Jo3191**

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai pensé qu'il était bien des choses. Habituellement, on dit de moi que je suis un très bon juge de la nature humaine. J'ai toujours fait les bons choix en matière d'amis, toujours traité les gens comme ils le méritaient. Je ne me suis jamais fait un seul ami que ma mère ait désapprouvé. Pas même lui. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il ne m'a pas plu. Mais elle, je l'ai appréciée. Elle était belle et intelligente, et aimable, alors que lui, il était simplement… petit. Bien sûr, tout le monde est petit à cet âge, en tout cas, la plupart étaient plus petit que moi. Mais son apparence, la manière dont il se tenait. Ca le faisait paraître plus petit. Comme s'il avait pu échapper à tout, en disparaissant.

Il y a bien des choses que je sais maintenant et auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé alors. Par exemple, combien sa peau est douce. Ou bien, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir l'air aussi adorable lorsqu'il dort, ou si mignon lorsqu'il est heureux. Je ne l'ai vu sourire que quelques fois, et je suis fier de pouvoir dire que j'en ai déjà été la cause.

Mais il y a une chose que je déteste vraiment, c'est la facilité avec laquelle il s'est brisé. Je pensais qu'il faudrait des années pour le briser, pas des jours. Et sûrement pas dès la première semaine de cours. Pourtant si. J'ai brisé son cœur et comme le temps passait, j'ai lentement commencé à détruire son esprit, tandis que je le découvrais. Je croyais qu'il était fort. Non. Il est fort. Il fallait bien ça. Pour vivre ainsi tout seul pendant cinq ans, il fallait qu'il soit très fort. Mais il n'est pas seul. Il l'a eue à ses côtés pendant un certain temps. Et maintenant, il m'a, moi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me retrouverais à l'aimer si fort. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me maudirais pour avoir fait couler de ces yeux noirs comme le charbon, des larmes de tristesse. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je retiendrais mon souffle juste pour le voir sourire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais ici, maintenant et que je le serrerais dans mes bras.

C'est vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux. Il est intelligent, timide, plein d'humour, et si fort. Quand je pense qu'il a retenu ses larmes si longtemps, je me demande comment il a bien pu me pardonner. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai connard envers lui pendant toutes ces années. Mais il m'a pardonné. Je me suis excusé de tout mon cœur, et il m'a pardonné. Comment est-il possible que quelqu'un comme lui existe? Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras, aussi longtemps que je pourrai le garder.

Il pousse un gémissement très doux, quand je caresse délicatement son nez un peu crochu. On le taquinait tout le temps là-dessus. Mais maintenant quand je le regarde, j'imagine des larmes roulant sur ce visage, jusqu'au bout de ce nez, et je me déteste. Je ne plus jamais le voir pleurer. Plus jamais.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand il se blottit tout contre moi, et repousse mon pouce comme si c'était une mouche. Je passe mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux couleur corbeau, et il presse son visage contre mon torse. Il est tellement adorable. Il fait des petits bruits absolument attendrissants dans son sommeil. Je me souviens d'un jour où je l'ai trouvé endormi. Il serrait un ours en peluche blanc sous son menton, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, tandis qu'il miaulait doucement. Je me souviens que je suis retombé amoureux de lui, une fois de plus.

**A suivre...**


End file.
